Dreams Come True
by BBboy
Summary: Daddy Klaine family stories about parents and marriage, both fluff and angsty. Basically I rewrote and updated some old ones that I wrote a million years ago.
1. Their First Child

When asked who wanted children first it was never a clear answer. Kurt swears he was first to bring it up by dropping not so subtle hints. Blaine says that he didn't pick up on any of the hints and that hints don't count, what counts it that he was the one who directly addressed wanting a child. For the next month they went through their options until they decided surrogacy was the best for them. The first time they would use Blaine's sperm and for the second they would use Kurt's. If they wanted another after that they would address it then.

When asked how they decided who got to be first was also not a clear answer, just something about an unfair competition and others being sore losers. And if asked what the game or competition was they both blush and mumble different answers that are clearly not the truth.

The surrogacy went more smoothly and perfectly than they could ever imagine. Blaine's sperm took the first try and the pregnancy had no problems doctors were concerned about.

After hearing the good news they didn't hesitate in beginning to plan for the baby. Blaine instantly wanted to share the news with everyone. Kurt was also sure that Blaine had purchased almost every parenting and pregnancy book imaginable. Blaine read almost all of them, making sure to mark color coded tabs and highlights on things for Kurt to read. Kurt didn't hesitate on buying gender-neutral clothing and planning out the space for the baby, nothing that couldn't be planned without knowing the gender at least.

When they found out it was a girl Kurt went crazy with decorating the perfect nursery, that Blaine considered a little extravagant for a baby. Blaine went crazy with baby proofing and all the things that could prevent any harm to their child. Kurt called Blaine insane for throwing away their five hundred dollar microwave.

Picking a name was were the real arguments started. They agreed to each narrow down their list to five before consulting each other. After they still couldn't agree on names they decided to play a game to decide who got to use the name they wanted for her first name and the other would get the middle name. The game went from two rounds of Wii's "Just Dance" to three rounds of the Wii Karaoke and finally a screaming match that not only ended in tears but also Kurt locking himself in the nursery and Blaine storming out of the house. Blaine returned a couple hours later with cheesecake and a giant stuffed animal ready to beg for Kurt's forgiveness.

The next day Kurt had a hundred and one degree fever, not that it had anything to do with the fight or tears. No of course not.

Neither of them could explain the love and happiness they felt when their daughter, Sophie, was born. She was perfect. And even though Blaine feels somewhat guilty that she got his hair Kurt loves it. Neither one of them wants to let go of her or put her down. As they settle into a routine Kurt ends up putting Burt and Carole's numbers on speed dial for all his questions, because despite what Blaine thinks books can't know everything.

The first thing they worry about is that she doesn't cry as much as they expected, only letting out little squeaks when she needs something. At first Kurt doesn't think too much of it and gives her the nickname Squeaker, but then Blaine worries something is wrong with her lungs. Next she begins to have digesting issues with almost every formula they try. At one point they resorted to not wearing anything but their boxer briefs or pajama pants because everything else was spat up on. So they set up an appointment with her pediatrician. After a very quick check up they find nothing wrong with her lungs, vocal cords, or ears. She's just a happy baby. The doctor does give them something to help with her digestion issues, which was a blessing because she was starting to refuse to eat.

The first time she is actually sick Kurt isn't home and had turned his phone off for work reasons. When he turned it back on he found over ten text messages and four panicked voicemails. All he heard and understood was baby and hospital, which resulted with Kurt rushing into the hospital crying and begging to know if she was alive. Blaine was embarrassed that she just had a low-grade fever and she would be fine in a couple hours.

Burt and Carole were the first two people to meet baby Sophie. They showed up with an enough toys for Kurt and Blaine to open their first toyshop. Sophie instantly had Burt wrapped around her finger and Kurt couldn't help but tease Burt at how much he was spoiling her. Burt quickly reminded Kurt that he was a pretty spoiled kid himself. Blaine teased Burt at the fact he bought her a baby football jersey and a musical car mobile. Burt only argued that he thought they wouldn't want to push those gender stereotypes on her, though Blaine had a feeling he bought them when Kurt and Blaine announced that their surrogate was pregnant instead of waiting to find out of the gender of the baby like Blaine's mother had. Burt didn't hesitate in asking to be called Poppy. When they asked Carole what she would like to be called she was surprised they considered her a grandmother since she wasn't Kurt's mother. Kurt assured her that though she was not his mother she was Sophie's grandmother and is a very important person in both of their lives. She then requested to be called Nanny, not bothering to hide her tears. She also promised to babysit whenever needed. Blaine tried to kindly remind her of the travel distance but she said she could be here in a days notice.

Cooper was the next to visit, beating Blaine's mother only because he showed up unannounced and uninvited. With how tired Kurt and Blaine were neither of them had acquired enough patience to deal with Cooper just yet. At first sight of Sophie Cooper pushed they put her in baby commercials because she was so beautiful. Kurt almost went for it, liking the idea of Sophie being a star, but Blaine wouldn't budge on the matter. That was the first fight the two brothers had. The second was when Cooper wouldn't stop going on about being the "favorite uncle", even wearing a t-shirt and buying a mug with the title. Blaine at first didn't think anything of it, he was too exhausted to notice Kurt withdrawing the more Cooper brought it up and bragged. When Kurt went to put Sophie down for her nap he could hear him crying over the baby monitor and it clicked that he was thinking about Finn, and it was certainly no competition that Finn would have been the favorite uncle over Cooper. After taking Cooper outside to yell and fight with him Cooper came back in looking ashamed and apologized to Kurt. Kurt forgave him but he would be lying if he said he didn't get some enjoyment over the fact that Sophie spit up in Cooper's hair after they warned him she spat up very easily and often.

Blaine's mom was the next to visit; arriving a week early when she found out both Cooper and Kurt's parents had gotten to meet the baby already. During her visit she was slightly passive aggressive towards Kurt since his parents got to meet her first. After she went on about how glad she was that Blaine got to be the biological father and how lucky Sophie was to have Blaine stay home and take care of her Blaine was sure if Kurt had super powers that his mother would either be frozen or melted from the death looks Kurt was giving her. He gave up trying to keep the peace when she couldn't settle a fussy Sophie and Kurt declared she was a wonderful judge of character. Things thankfully worked themselves out when his mom mention she knew of Sophie's judge of character when she heard she puked on Cooper and then offered Kurt an organic remedy to get vomit out of different fabrics.

Finally the rest of their friends got to meet Sophie at a scheduled dinner get together. Santana and Rachel instantly fought over the title of Aunt and who would be the womanly figure in her life. Kurt let them argue it out and refused to choose just one, later telling Blaine that he only refused to choose because he would have to be dead before he let either one of those girls near Sophie unsupervised adding in that Blaine would be dead if he didn't do the same. Blaine couldn't help but find it amusing that when Rachel tried to sing a lullaby for Sophie she only cried, he also wasn't above rubbing in that she never cries when he and Kurt sing to her. After watching Sam interact with Sophie they politely asked him to stay behind after everyone left so they could talk to him. Despite his atheist choices Kurt had wanted to designate someone as Sophie's Godparent, at first Blaine didn't agree thinking it wasn't really needed since neither of them were religious people but then Kurt argued that he wished he had one after his mom died and his dad was in a coma. Blaine really had no chance to say no after that. After a long discussion they had come to conclusion Sam was the best option, he had younger siblings he helped take care of, he lived close by, him and Blaine were best friends, and he was the only one who never bullied Kurt in high school. The only condition was that he was not allowed to teach their baby girl how get "sexified" and would not permit her to date anyone resembling Puck or Santana. Sam immediately began set up days and times he would spend with her and his duties of Godfather, which included impressions of _The Godfather_ , and offered to come up with her superhero alter ego if Kurt promised to help with the sewing. Blaine didn't want to crush his enthusiasm but he did gently remind him she was only three months old and can barely push herself up.


	2. Adoption

The reason they decide to adopt isn't only because they just want to give love and a family to someone who doesn't have one. They tried to stick to their plan and use Kurt's sperm for their second child but there were too many complications. The first time it didn't take, which they were warned many times that it might not. Then the second time they tried there was a miscarriage, which totally broke them. They already told everyone. They far enough in that they started getting clothes and began to redo the nursery.

Kurt took the news so hard that Blaine was sure he wouldn't want to have another kid. At first Kurt was only mad at himself, keeping all his depression and anger inside. Then when Blaine addressed it further he turned his anger to Blaine out of what Sam and Burt said was jealousy. It was the "alpha gay" fight all over again.

It was two years later when Blaine had just settled into bed and turned out the light, snuggling in for a good nights sleep that Kurt announced he wanted to adopt a baby. The first thing Blaine did was turn on the light to make sure Kurt was awake. Then he got out of bed, grabbed his robe and started a pot of coffee knowing they were going to have a long night.

The process to adopt was long and tiring. The only thing that got them through was that they knew it would be worth it. Kurt was so afraid they would be turned down; afraid he would be the reason they turned them down. Blaine constantly reminded Kurt they wouldn't be turned down because they deserve a baby and there is a baby out there who belongs to them, they just needed to find them so they could that love baby and never let them go. Blaine didn't know what they would do if they weren't approved, he wasn't sure if Kurt could move on if that happened. The process caused a lot a stress and some fights between them, nothing they never worked through right away.

Kurt only started his OCD rituals and cleaning after they were told an agent would be coming to their home to interview them. Blaine did his best to calm Kurt's nerves, but sometimes he knew Kurt needed to work through the ritual himself to feel in control. Blaine would much rather Kurt involve him with the ritual than hide them from Blaine because he tried to stop them.

Sophie didn't always understand why her Daddies acted differently. Blaine did his best to explain why her Papa acted funny and weird sometimes. Sophie said she didn't understand how doing things fourteen times or organizing her stuff animals by size would help them get a baby, but if it made her Papa feel better then she would try to be on her best behavior. She also offered to email Santa and ask him if he could bring them a baby, because he brought her that baby doll when she asked nicely for it.

Blaine and Kurt both agreed that waiting for the call that told them that someone picked them was the worst part. They did everything they could to continue with their everyday lives and tried to pick up the phone casually. If one of them picked up the phone the other usually held their breath until they knew who was on the other side of the call.

It was months before they got a phone call that someone was considering them.

It was a scared young girl in high school who liked their file. Kurt was extremely nervous when they met with her at the agency to answer any of her questions she had. She asked questions about their jobs, their marriage, how they decided to adopt, and why she could pick them over someone who doesn't have any children yet. Blaine explained that their family, including Sophie and her grandparents, had so much more love to share and give. He shared that he had always dreamed of having two to four kids and he knew how difficult it would be because he was gay.

Kurt asked if she had any siblings and after she said no. He told her how lucky he was to know what being an only child and having a sibling both feel like. He explained how alone he felt without a sibling but he didn't know anything else and then how his father remarried and then he had Finn. When he was too scared or uncomfortable to go to his dad about something he went to Finn. He explained what he experience when he was alone and how he had no one before Finn and Blaine.

Blaine was a little shocked that Kurt brought Finn up. Even though they moved forward the pain was still there. Kurt didn't bring Finn up a lot. Mostly if Sophie had any questions about him or if someone else brought him up first. It was the same way with Kurt' mother. Only Burt ever really brought her up.

She asked if she could meet their daughter before making her final decision. They didn't even hesitate to say yes, because Sophie was as involved in this as they were. After meeting Sophie, and asking her questions about her Dads and what it's like to have two dads, she told them she knew that they were the right choice.

Blaine and Kurt took the best care of her and the baby. Kurt was very nervous she would change her mind and keep the baby like Quinn had wanted to do in the past. She offered to throw them a party but Kurt declined. She still gave them a small gift for the baby. Kurt properly thanked her and then when she was gone he tucked it away out of sight. When they got closer to the due date Blaine just began buying stuff and storing it at Sam's place because if Kurt never let go of that fear they wouldn't be prepared to take the baby home from the hospital.

It honestly worried Blaine how Kurt detached himself from the baby before it was born. When he was alone with the young girl he explained desperately that Kurt wasn't have cold feet or didn't want this. She understood and said she could still see the love in his eyes even if he tried not to get too excited. The week before the baby was born they fought about Kurt's behavior during the whole process.

When their baby boy was born it had only been 33 weeks of pregnancy. The doctor reassured them it was normal with how young the mother was. Blaine almost sobbed out loud when they didn't let them hold their baby boy right away. He stayed strong the whole time for Kurt but all his strength crumbled when there was no cry from a baby, only doctors and nurses shouting and pushing them out of the room. Blaine was in shock when Kurt didn't cry with him, but Kurt usually refused to cry until it was the appropriate time. When they waited for more news Kurt did have an OCD attack and tried multiple times to rearrange the waiting room until a nurse threatened to remove him. It's called apnea, someone explained. He basically was forgetting to breath. He wasn't as severely underweight as they first worried. His temperature was lower than it should be. They promised to take good care of him. With Sophie being in Ohio with her grandparents neither Kurt nor Blaine really left his side in the hospital.

After several weeks of care they were allowed to take him home.


	3. Their Second Child

Oliver is completely opposite from Sophie, he cries all the time and rarely stops, despite being born with his lungs not being fully developed. He barely sleeps through the night but does not have any tummy troubles so far, later they discover he is allergic to carrots. Sophie begins to take up the habit of yelling over the baby when he cries and she wants to talk, sometimes Blaine isn't sure how to make it through the day. During the night Kurt said he would get up the first half but asked Blaine to get up the second half since he has to get up early for work. Blaine quickly agreed glad he would finally get to shut his eyes. When the second half of the night approach and Oliver continued to cry Blaine also continued to sleep. Kurt was amazed that Blaine could sleep through such noise. He tried to gently nudge Blaine awake but that didn't work so he gave in and stayed up the second half of the night as well. When morning came he was a zombie ready to eat whoever tried to communicate with him first, which would be the reenergized and chipper Blaine. Blaine promised to get up this night. He didn't. Kurt nudged Blaine a little harder to try to wake him up and even tried to beg but Blaine just stayed pleasantly asleep. The third night Kurt literally kicked Blaine out of bed to wake him up and pulled the covers all the way up while burying his head under the pillow.

After Oliver's immune system was ready to handle more people Burt and Carole had to fight with Blaine's mother on who would get to visit their grandson first. Blaine's mother argued it should be her because they still didn't want too many people around Oliver just yet. Burt won, but only because he cheated and got on the first flight after the conversation. Pam arrived the next day, and with what little sleep Kurt was getting Blaine was ninety-seven percent positive Kurt may actually kill his mom this time, especially when she started questioning why they chose adoption instead of getting a surrogate and using Blaine's sperm again. It wasn't long before their nonstop bickering woke Oliver from his nap. Blaine was positive he had a murderous glare that rivaled Kurt's. Then they argued over who would hold the baby first. By the time Blaine returned from getting Oliver and calming him down Kurt had laid out a scheduled for all the grandparents to follow. They would get equal times with Oliver and Sophie, and Kurt and Blaine would finally sleep.

Pam got to hold Oliver first since Burt and Carole had a chance to hold Sophie first. Burt still ended up being the favorite grandparent when it turned out he was the only one who was able to get Oliver to settle down from one of his crying fits. Kurt considered asking his dad to move in until his baby boy grew out of this crying phase.

When Cooper wants to visit he makes a phone call, specifically to Kurt, he would not make that same mistake twice. He again, like the others, came with gifts for both children. Things seem to go well this time between him and Blaine until Cooper brings up the title of Godfather and that though he was disappointed to hear that Sam had been both Blaine's best man and their first-born's Godfather he is willing to accept the offer as Oliver's Godfather. Blaine first gently broke the news that both he and Kurt wanted Sam to be Oliver's Godfather as well. Cooper didn't take it well. Blaine then pointed out that Cooper was already their Uncle, but then Cooper asked who would get the kids if they died tragically and unexpectedly. Blaine explained that he wanted to choose Cooper but Kurt felt that his life was too unpredictable and unstable for a child. Kurt has no choice but to defend himself with the fact that he heard about the time Cooper "accidently" left Blaine at the mall. Blaine had never actually heard that story before.

This time when Kurt and Blaine broke the news about Sam being Oliver's Godfather he simply stated that he told Blaine in high school that Blaine wanted him to have his babies. Kurt tried begging the story out of them but both remained tight lipped, but Kurt knew all the methods of dragging secrets out of Blaine so he wasn't too worried. Sam had also been a wonderful help with Sophoe. She had not taken to her new sibling well until he taught her being an older sibling could be great. He showed her ways she could help her brother that their daddies didn't or couldn't do, like sneaking an extra cookie, or hanging upside down on the monkey bars. During Sam's visit when Oliver woke up from his nap Blaine went to go grab him, Sam insisted that when he returned he would get to hold his Godson. However, once Oliver was out of his Daddy's arms and into Sam's he started screaming his head off. Kurt rushed over to console him just explaining to Sam that he gets scared around strangers. Sophie, the clever girl she is, pointed out that the baby was scared because he couldn't see Sammy's pretty eyes. From then on Sam, with the assistance of Sophie, would pull his hair away from his face whenever he was around the baby.


	4. Don't Tell me Cause It Hurts

Blaine got back to their home but for some reason he couldn't force himself to enter. He tried to walk off his anger but he wasn't ready to face Kurt yet. He glanced across the townhome to the left of theirs. For a moment he debated on visiting with Justin, who always made him feel wanted … needed. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked away from the apartment again, his anger returning. He hated being angry in front of his children; he refused to let them see it.

Justin moved in around the time Oliver was born. They met when Blaine was too exhausted to function and tried to open Justin's house instead of his own. The next day Justin was knocking on his door with a bag of bagels. Soon Blaine somehow became Justin's guide to his newly single gay life in the city away from parents who disagreed with his sexuality. Justin was younger, extremely good looking, worldly, adventurous, rebellious … which is probably why Kurt hates him so much. "He's Sebastian 2.0, how does that not spell trouble?" Kurt's words echoed in his head. It's how the fight escalated in the first place; he doesn't know how it started, over something silly probably like toothpaste in the sink or socks in the bed. But how dare Kurt throw cheating back in his face! Maybe's he mentioned or hinted at the positive attention Justin gave him but he would never cross that line again.

After sitting and drinking a tea at their new coffee place and a long walk in the park Blaine decided he was calm enough to go home. Sophie was probably worried by now anyway and Kurt has been so absent from their family life for a month now that he may not be able to manage an almost two year old who was hitting his terrible two stage a tad bit early.

He barely made it through the door before Sophie was rushing towards him.

"Daddy!" She cried without tears in her eyes as she sprinted at him.

Blaine scooped her up giving her a quick hug and kiss before putting her back down to take off his coat and shoes.

"Where were you?" She asked instantly.

"I just had to go out for a bit, but you were okay with Papa." Blaine answered carefully, knowing too little or too much information will only make her ask a million more questions.

"No" She shook her head crossing her arms. She looked so much like Kurt in these kinds of moments.

"No you weren't okay?" Blaine asked slowly now giving her his full attention.

"Papa's not here" She explained letting her arms fall.

"What do you-" Blaine started but instead looked around the entrance of the apartment for signs of Kurt, noticing his keys were gone.

"Where did Papa go?" Blaine asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Kurt left. Did he really leave their kids all alone? No Kurt was smarter than that.

"Sophie, I asked you to let me talk with Daddy first when he got home," Sam said cutting off Sophie's explanation.

"Oops" She whispered slightly embarrassed.

"How about you go put a movie on for you and Oliver so Daddy and I can talk." Sam smiled escorting her into the living room where Oliver was playing quietly with his toys.

"Can't Daddy watch it will us?" Sophie pouted beginning to hang off Blaine.

"No, I already told you we need to have some adult talk." Sam answered as he played the movie for the two kids.

Blaine knew from the tone and word choice whatever it was about wasn't good. Maybe Kurt did leave him.

Sam lead Blaine to guest room, probably too nervous Sophie and Oliver would overhear if they were in the kitchen. Blaine made sure to keep the door cracked just so he could hear if anything went wrong. But Sam just started the movie so they had at least twenty minutes before one or both of them came begging for attention.

"Dude, where they hell have you been?!" Sam hissed they second Blaine turned to face him.

"I-I" Blaine stuttered in shock, before clearing his throat and explaining, "I went to cool off. Kurt and I had a fight and I was really angry so I went out for a bit. I figured everything would be okay if we both cooled off."

"Everything is not okay! Kurt called me in hysterics after he figured out you left without your phone." Sam barked back, struggling to keep his voice down.

"The fight wasn't that big he's just being dramatic," Blaine answered not too worried. Sometimes he and Kurt fought and things have been rough between them for a little while now but it wasn't anything they weren't going to work past … right?

"I can't even believe you right now!" Sam snapped pulling at his hair out of frustration. "Kurt had to take an emergency flight because Burt is in the hospital and you are standing here calling him dramatic! You don't even let me call him dramatic!"

Blaine's mouth went dry. He carefully sat down at the edge of the bed. Kurt needed him and he wasn't there. Kurt tried to call him and he wasn't there like he promised he would always be. … Burt was in the hospital. "Is he okay?" Blaine trembled afraid to hear the answer.

Sam took a deep breath before calmly answering. "All Kurt knew was that he collapsed in the store today. Carole thinks it was another heart attack but she wasn't positive."

Blaine was sure he was going to vomit at any moment. "I yelled at him and called him selfish for not taking a long weekend from work like he said he would. I've felt ignored and alone and oh god … I told him Justin was…" Blaine couldn't finish, not that he was fully aware that he was even speaking aloud.

"Please don't take it offensively but," Sam started gently as he took a seat next to Blaine, "you and Justin aren't? Uh you know?"

Blaine looked horrified at the thought, but he couldn't quite be offended because that is what he hinted at to Kurt.

"I would never make that mistake again," Blaine answered surely.

"I didn't think so but I had to check, for a second you made it sound like you were cheating or something." Sam explained.

"No, I just said that to make him jealous, feel like he was missing out." Blaine gulped, his hands shaking. "He comes over a lot and sometimes joins when the kids and I go out without Kurt. He also talks to me and compliments me a lot more than Kurt does."

"Kurt loves you," Sam started. "You mentioned he was had a lot of stress at work and no offensive but your children are kind of exhausting."

Sam was trying to make him feel better but he didn't want to feel better, he didn't deserve it.

"I should call him," Blaine mumbled stepping out of the guest room and moving into his and Kurt's bedroom making sure to shut the door all the way this time.

The phone rang only twice before Kurt picked up.

"I guess you finally came home," he answered. Blaine couldn't see his face but Kurt sounded so beaten down and exhausted. His voice was small and tired like it normally was after he had been after crying.

"Kurt I am-" he started but was cut off.

"Please don't" he begged his voice becoming wet again, "not now at least."

"Okay." It was a dumb answer, but he didn't know what else to say to that.

"They just started boarding the plane," Kurt explained.

"It's going to be alright, Kurt." Blaine wasn't sure if he was referring to their fight or Burt. He could picture Kurt's eyes closing trying to calm himself, nodding to Blaine's words.

"Do you need me to catch the next flight out?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't say anything.

"No, the kids you need you and I don't think it would be best if they came right now," Kurt answered, letting out a soft sigh before continuing. "I'll text you when I land and I'll call you when I know more. I need to board now." Kurt said ready to hang up.

"Kurt wait," Blaine rushed afraid he would ignore him and hang up, Blaine deserved that.

"I'm here," he answered.

"I just, I know you don't want me to apologize not … you're not ready and I understand but I need you to know I love you." Blaine begged for Kurt to understand.

"I love you too, Blaine" Kurt answered with no hesitation in his voice. "We'll be alright, and we'll talk as soon as I am home. I promise to call every morning and every night, it will be like I'm not even gone. Okay?"

"Yeah" Blaine breathed in relief. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Kurt responded voice sounding like he was crying again. "I'm sorry but I need to go now … they just announced turning off all phones and-"

"Okay, I'll be waiting to hear from you," Blaine answered.

"You will, I love you," Kurt promised.

"I love you too." Blaine replied refusing to say goodbye or be the first to hang up. He didn't need to worry about hanging up though since after that Kurt was gone.

Blaine allowed himself only a few moments to cry before he forced the tears to stop, for now at least. He made sure to carefully wash away all traces of crying before exiting their bedroom to spend time with his kids.

Two hours later he got a text from Kurt saying he landed. Nothing else was written, no reminder of love. Just that he landed. At first Blaine wasn't going to respond, but then he thought about how Kurt explained he felt when Burt had his first heart attack and was in a coma. How scared and alone he was. So Blaine repeated his only words of encouragement he had for Kurt at the moment, without pushing him over the edge. "Courage." He didn't hear from Kurt for the rest of the night. He wasn't terribly concerned or hurt from it. He reminded himself that not getting a call right away was good sign; that Burt wasn't in the worst-case scenario. Kurt was busy at the hospital, he had lots of staff to yell at and control to take over. He was worried Kurt was having one of his OCD attacks, but Carole was with him and she could probably manage them pretty well or at least knew to call Blaine if she couldn't handle it.

Sophie didn't ask too many questions about Kurt leaving; he probably explained it to her before he left. She only asked when he would return. She did ask to sleep in his room that night though. Blaine almost said no because they were trying to get her off the habit of placing herself between Kurt and Blaine after they had fallen asleep. But he understood how worried and afraid she was so he allowed it.

A little after one thirty in the morning Oliver cried about missing Kurt and he had no choice but to allow him to join in the bed as well.

Kurt called around nine the next morning.

"How is he?" Blaine asked without any sort of greeting.

"It's hard to tell all they keep telling is that it can go either way." Kurt answered, his voice filled with exhaustion and worry. "How are the kids?"

"They both slept in our bed. I know we are trying to keep Sophie from that habit but she looked so scared and Oliver wouldn't stop crying for you." Blaine explained quietly knowing they were both listening to him closely.

"Kurt I-" Blaine started but was interrupted from Sophoe yelling and Oliver crying. He had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from groaning out loud, but couldn't stop himself from smiling when he heard Kurt laugh on the other end obviously hearing what was happening.

"I never thought I would miss hearing that" Kurt confessed with a wet chuckle. "Let me talk to Sophie while you get Oliver."

Blaine smiled at his request handing over the phone to Sophie explaining who it was.

"Papa!" she squealed with delight, her face instantly brightening up from her pouting.

He turned his attention to Oliver who was no longer screaming but tears were still there. He was clutching onto Sophie's beloved doll his mom had gotten her for her last birthday. "Oh Ollie, you know you're not allowed to play with that. Now give it to me." Blaine commanded reaching for the doll.

"No!" He screamed clutching the doll closer if that was even possible. Blaine needed to be careful with these situations or he could have a tantrum so epic the neighbors will be considering calling the cops.

"Ollie want to color with Daddy and Sophie?" Blaine asked trying to keep his voice positive.

"Kay!" he nodded.

"Then give daddy Sophie's dolly." Blaine instructed watching carefully as Oliver sat there debating on what to do.

"Papa when are you coming home!" He heard Sophie whine into the phone, he wasn't the only one who missed Kurt. "Yeah, but Papa Ollie took Madison and Daddy can't get her back and what if he hurts her?"

"Sophie don't tattle on your brother" Blaine sighed; it was going to one of those days. "Say goodbye and give the phone back I need to talk to Papa about something," He instructed as he quickly pulled out the drawing pad and the crayons to drastic Oliver into giving up the doll.

"I'm sorry you didn't need that right now, just pretend everything is actually under control and the children aren't running the house" Blaine joked when he got the phone back.

"He's not having a melt down is he?" Kurt asked.

"No he is coloring-" Blaine turned his heard back to Oliver to make sure he was still coloring "Ollie don't put those in your mouth!" He shouted causing him to thrown the crayon at Blaine and cry. "Now he is having a melt down, because I wouldn't let him eat the crayons."

"I like hearing these things," Kurt comment absent-mindedly. "I miss some of it with work and I know you just want to make everything perfect but I like hearing those things too."

"I just don't want to stress you out more with complaining about how the kids were acting," Blaine explained, honestly surprised Kurt was bringing it up over the phone. Maybe now he needed the distraction from the hospital.

"It's called venting not complaining, I vent to you about work all the time." Kurt answered. He was right, he was always right. "Uh Blaine, I need to go. One of the doctors needs to speak with me."

"I love you. Please don't forget to keep me updated." Blaine responded worried about how Burt was.

"I will call you whenever I get the chance." He promised, "and I love you too."

Kurt calls again that night. He explains there isn't any improvement with Kurt's health but he needs to be back to work in a week or he'll have to be replaced. According to Kurt they were sympathetic and that there wasn't anything else they could do. In his industry they were easily replaced. Blaine apologizes for Kurt's work and wans to apologize for fighting with Kurt when he was stressed but something stops him.

Kurt keeps his promise and calls as much as he can. He even reads Oliver and Sophie a bedtime story over Skype. Blaine would be lying if he didn't admit he kind of resents how Kurt is becoming super-dad because he isn't there to punish or yell at Sophie and Oliver like Blaine is. But Blaine can't say anything about that because he was the one wanted to give up his career to be a stay-at-home father. Kurt never asked him to, he offered. It was what he wanted, so he shouldn't resent Kurt for it.

Mostly Blaine just wants his husband back. Kurt has been a wonderful father even while he has been busy with taking on a new project that has a lot of potential for great success. It takes a lot of his extra time and he even gets called in when he was promised off, but Kurt always makes time to get the kids up and ready for the day when Blaine wants to sleep in and on his days off he makes sure to spend extra time with both of them to make up for missing dinners and bedtimes. He just put being Blaine's husband on the backburner, making Blaine feel ignored and unwanted. Blaine used to try and wait up for Kurt to come home, hoping they would get time together but Kurt always came home and collapsed in bed exhausted from work. Blaine would try to offer to get a babysitter for one Kurt's nights off so they could have date night again but Kurt would say he missed the kids and wants to relax. Which is probably the reason why he wanted Kurt to be jealous of Justin and why he didn't do more than discourage Justin from complimenting him. It's been a long time since anyone has complimented him, much less hit on him. It was never more than that, but it was still wrong.

Kurt ended up coming home two days earlier, unannounced. He probably decided that he wanted more time to settle back into routine before work started again. Though Blaine was ecstatic that Kurt was home again he knew he was caught in a compromising position. Nothing was happening. Justin just came over for advice about dealing with his ex-girlfriend and when he found Kurt was out of state he was a little more foreword than he had been before. Only enough to place a gentle, but unwanted hand onto Blaine's hand. That's what Kurt walked into, them sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and Justin's hand placed on top of Blaine's. It also didn't help the situation that Justin was drinking out of one of Kurt's mugs.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in their place until Kurt made a sharp pivot for the door, suitcase still in his hand.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine rushed over grabbing Kurt's sleeve just as he opened the front door. " This is not what it looks like," he pleads shoving his way in-between Kurt and the door

Kurt laughs at his cliché and not in a good way, but he stands waiting. He crosses his arms in an angry manor but still he is waiting.

"Kurt please believe me, it really isn't what it looks like" he begs trying to get him to at least be willing to listen.

"Then what is it?" Kurt snaps.

"Justin was just-" Blaine starts but is cut off.

"I don't care what Justin was doing, what were you doing?" He bellows.

"He needed advice about something," Blaine tries.

"It's like I came home and entered a different time zone where we're back in high school, it's the Sebastian conversation all over again!" Kurt ranted throwing his arms up and trying to storm past Blaine again.

"Maybe it is" Blaine hisses, refusing to allow Kurt to escape or runaway. "It's not any different because Sebastian didn't mean anything to me and neither does Justin!"

"I can't believe you still don't get it" Kurt shouts, tears now in his eyes.

"Then explain it to me so I do get it," Blaine begged trying to make his voice calmer in hopes to calm Kurt down.

"Both of them want you and they don't know when to stop. They aren't afraid to cross lines to get you. And not only are you too kind to tell them to stop but you're also curious what it's like to have someone who isn't me, someone who is more daring and who has been more places and experienced more things than I am!" Kurt ranted loudly; he was almost to the point of sobbing.

"Kurt that's not-"Blaine started no longer angry but shocked that Kurt believed it.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I should have listened to Rachel," he snaps through his tears.

"What?" Blaine stammers hoping it doesn't sound like what it means.

Kurt doesn't respond. He doesn't move either he just stands there crying unable to look at Blaine. Blaine reaches a hand towards Kurt but he moves back a step and hisses a "don't" at him. So Blaine gives him his space.

"Kurt," he begins forcing himself to be calm, "you know I will always choose you. No one will ever compare to how amazing you are at everything and how much I love you."

"Do I know that?" He snaps again and Blaine kind of wishes he would go back to looking at the floor because Kurt's eyes are filled with so much hurt and anger. More than has ever been directly towards him before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine hisses, and immediately regrets saying it.

"It means that during our last fight about Justin you hinted at cheating on me again and now you want me to believe you would never do that?!" Kurt demands.

Blaine is filled with so much hate towards himself that he doubts Kurt hates him as much as he hates himself at this moment.

"I only said that because you been neglecting me again. I've missed you and needed you and you pushed me aside and ignored me." Blaine explains the fury gone towards Kurt but anger still in his voice from his own hate for himself. "Do you really think I would cheat on you again?"

"No I didn't. If I had I would have never married you or even have gotten back together with you" Kurt explains.

"Then tell me what I need to do to make you believe that I still wouldn't do that!" Blaine partly demands and partly begs.

"Give me time and space to think!" He yelled before stomping off and slamming their bedroom door.

Blaine was grateful the kids were spending the day with Sam, who liked to spend time with just them at least twice a month. He let out a breath trying not to cry.

"Looks like the princess is actually a drama queen" Justin laughed.

Blaine kind of forgot he was there. He looked over shocked at Justin's words.

"What?" he breathed.

"It's just like you said Blaine. Nothing happened, you weren't doing anything wrong. He clearly over reacted" Justin explained with a smirk.

"Get out!" Blaine demanded cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" Justin asked clearly thrown off by Blaine's anger.

"I am lucky to be married to someone as wonderful as Kurt is. He is the most kind and passionate and loyal person I have ever met. I love him and I can't believe he would even consider staying with someone who would hurt him like I did. He was right about you and us. What I did could be considered cheating. I let you hit on me and compliment me. I should have never allowed that. Kurt deserves better." Blaine ranted, yelling at both Justin and himself.

"You deserve to be appreciated and if he can't-"

"I want you to leave. I never want you near me again and I will get a restraining order if I have to" Blaine threatened not giving him a chance to finish that sentence before shoving him out the door and slamming it behind him.

Blaine was taking deep breaths, trying to stop shaking and to keep himself from collapsing to the floor in tears.

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice was quiet and shaky.

He looked at the hallway where Kurt had been standing, wondering how much he heard and saw.

"I'm still really upset and hurt right now but..." he swallowed loudly, "thank you for saying that stuff about me and kicking him out." It looked like those were the words Kurt was settling with and not actually wanting to say.

"I meant it Kurt I love you and letting that happen because I feel lonely or neglected isn't right." Blaine answered slowly walking over to wanting to hold him and kiss but stopping himself, not sure if it was okay.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt reassured not taking his eyes away from Blaine's. "Maybe we can see if Sam can have the kids sleepover tonight? As much as I miss them I think it would be better if we start talking things out."

Blaine nodded in shock getting ready to give Sam a call but stopping to ask; "Are we going to be okay?" and maybe it wasn't right to ask Kurt that right now, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to go in hopeful if there wasn't anything to hope for.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sigh pulling him in for a tight hug, allowing Blaine to cling onto him. "Of course we're going to be okay. When I said I needed to think I didn't mean-" he cut off taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to think about how we will fix this. I love you and I can't stand to not be with you. It's just 'bad times' instead of 'good times now'. We both have stuff to apologize for and work out. Okay?"

Blaine nodded not trusting his voice and still clinging to Kurt.

"You call Sam and I'll order us some pizza," Kurt carefully suggested pulling away to go look at the menu.

For the first time in a while Blaine didn't feel like he was going to shatter. He could breathe again. It was all going to be okay.


	5. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Follow Up to _Don't Telling Cause It Hurts_

Warning: Non-main character death

Kurt doesn't blame Blaine for being mad. He stood Blaine up to go sit in a diner and order two hot chocolates he wasn't going to drink and then come home and sob himself to sleep. He heard Blaine come into their room and head straight into the bathroom. He carefully sat himself on the end of the bed, slouched, his face probably still red and tear stained. He knew Blaine would be mad before he even saw him. Tonight was their first date to start making up for thing. They were supposed to meet at a new restaurant Blaine wanted to try when Kurt got done work at 6, but Kurt got the phone call around three or four and left work then, forgetting about the date until now.

He heard Blaine come out of the bathroom, but he didn't look up at him. Everything hurt too much.

"I don't really want to see you right now," Blaine snapped as he grabbed his pillow off the bed, preparing to sleep in the guest room.

"Blaine …" Kurt breathe his voice wet with tears threatening to spill over. He hasn't sounded this small and broken in a long time.

"No! You knew how important tonight was to me. You promised me," he snapped with tears in his voice as well, except they wear from anger. "Do you even know how stupid I looked and felt waiting for you in the restaurant? I am your husband and you stood me up and for what?"

Kurt couldn't answer as the tears and hurt took over his body once more.

"I swear Kurt if this was about work again I don't know-"

Kurt cut him off with a chocked sob, covering his mouth with a shaking hand so he wouldn't wake up Sophie and Oliver.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was softer now, filled with concern. "What happened? Were you replaced?"

All it took was one gentle concerned hand on his arm and Kurt clung to him, now using Blaine's abdomen to cover his sobs. He couldn't even think about it, how was he ever going to say out loud.

Blaine gasped as Kurt clung to him, beginning to rub his back to try comfort him. "It's okay," he whispered.

The words only caused Kurt to further shake his head because no it wasn't okay. He pulled back only enough that he wasn't chocking the words out into Blaine's shirt.

"He didn't make," the words were a wet mess but they were spoken. "He's gone"

It was the first time he said it out loud and it only made it more real than he ever wanted it to be.

Kurt continued to cry and quietly sob as Blaine gently stripped him out of his work clothes. He felt himself being guided into their bed and under the covers, Blaine pulled him close and allowing him to cling back onto him and cry into his chest.

Kurt cried himself back to sleep.

Kurt woke the next morning to Blaine yelling. Not angry or fighting but like Blaine was speaking to someone who couldn't hear him. His eyes and throated burned and he was still tired but he forced himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a sweat shirt before making his way into kitchen, blinking at the bright light.

Oliver was sitting in his high chair with a bowl of cheerios that he was throwing more than eating. Sophie was missing from the kitchen, which meant she was probably playing in her room. Blaine was sitting in his usual spot at the small kitchen table that they only used for breakfast and lunch, with a phone book in front of them and a phone to his ear.

"Your nephew-in-law Burt," he shouted slowly into the phone. "No I'm Blaine your grand nephew's husband!"

He blinked a few more times to wake himself up before bending down to pick up the thrown cheerios and placing a light kiss onto Oliver's head.

"Kurt and I are already – yup have a nice day!" He gave up saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. He smiled softly a Kurt, "I'm so sorry I woke you."

"Were you on the phone with my Great-Aunt Mildred?" Kurt asked instead of responding to Blaine's un-needed apology if he was calling family members so he didn't have to. "Blaine, she's like a hundred with dementia."

"She was on the list" he shrugged like it was nothing. It was everything; Blaine had way more patience to deal with her than Kurt ever would have.

"How many people have you called already?" Kurt asked still in shock his husband was doing this for him. "I was gong to do it once I –"

"No, you don't need to worry about anything," Blaine cut him off quickly. "I'm almost done with the calls so how about you eat. I made you some pancakes, I originally thought about bringing them to you in bed, but I figured it's better if you get your sleep."

Kurt could feel tears pool in his eyes, if he even had any left after last night.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine soothed pulling Kurt in for another hug.

"You're just being so wonderful and I was so awful," Kurt explained through his tears. "I stood you up for a really important date and you're here calling relatives I don't even know that well so you probably never even met them, and the horrible things I have said to you."

Blaine shushed him before he could go on any further, "We've already apologized and put those things behind us. You were extremely close with your dad and he," Blaine sniffled back his own tears before continuing, "and he was important to both of us. I want to take care of this for you so you don't need to be upset about more than one thing."

Blaine really did take care of and arrange everything. He puts together all the details of the funeral he can, from tracking down the minister that married Burt and Carole to finding out who wishes to speak or at the funeral and planning it. Kurt says he wants to speak and sing, worried he will regret it if he doesn't. He also gets Kurt's help in songs that should be played during the funeral. He books the flights and explains what happened to both Sophie and Oliver so they can both understand.

When they get to Ohio Blaine continues to make sure both and Carol having nothing to worry about that they don't have to. Carole likes to partake in things that will distract her from her grief.

It's their first night there and Kurt was trying to find his father's best suit to wear when the anger hits him. Instead of looking for his suit like he asked to do he ends of tearing apart his father's closet, throwing clothes, shoes, and hangers in every direction. Blaine waits until he is done his tantrum before carefully pulling him out of the mess. Kurt changes his mind about the suit at the funeral and Blaine, without being asked, rushes back to get Burt his flannel shirt, ball cap, and blue jeans to wear instead.

Kurt is overwhelmed by the turn out of people at the funeral. Plenty of them try to speak with him and give their condolences but he feels like nothing is real today. It is real and he knows this but he isn't feeling anything, until it's his turn to speak. Blaine honestly has to force him up there. Kurt gets out two sentences before losing it, forcing Blaine to take over and speak for both of them. He doesn't sing the song he originally planned to. Blaine promises he can sing it later and it won't be too late.

Kurt feels empty looking at Burt's casket. Everyone has already left, including Carole. He just can't tear himself away. His father was supposed to live forever he conquered so many things before and then after collapsing in the store and spending two weeks in the hospital he is gone. It doesn't seem right. He feels lost without his father here. Blaine grounds him by taking his hand when sky turns a darker blue and leads him away.

After the funeral Carole decides she is going to move down south, where it's warmer. At first Kurt and Blaine worry but she reassures she has some friends down south. They give in and promise to help sell and pack up the house when she is ready. They still stay with her for a short while, not wanting to leave her alone in a house she spent all her time with Burt in just yet. Carole tells Kurt to take whatever he wants and Blaine helps him sort it out.

The night before they are leaving to fly back home Kurt can't sleep so he carefully removes all of Blaine's limbs and crawls out of bed. He makes his way downstairs and puts on some home movies of when his mom was alive … when his dad was alive. He doesn't know if he will ever get used to saying that. He doesn't know how long he has been down there watching but he feels Blaine eventually join him. He probably woke up when Kurt's spot got cold and he got worried. Blaine doesn't say anything he just takes the spot next to Kurt and puts his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt watches a few more minutes before he breathes out a "Thank you."

Blaine just hums in acknowledgement, placing a kiss on Kurt's jawline.

Kurt watches a few more moments, his dad is helping him practice for his dance recital.

"I'm just waiting to wake up or see him come in through the door saying it was a mistake or mix-up. That it wasn't him," Kurt explains.

"I am too," Blaine admits lifting his head from Kurt's shoulder and looking at him, waiting patiently for Kurt to continue.

"When my mom first passed away I … I didn't believe it or I didn't want to. I would wake up and forget and go looking for her," Kurt begins to try to explain what he was feeling, what he was afraid of. "I'm worried I'm going to forgot and try to call him when Oliver is potty trained or Sophie wins another award or that you finally got me to understand football, or baseball, or basketball."

"I don't know if I could ever get you to understand sports," Blaine chuckled.

"I called Finn after-" Kurt starts to continue but cuts himself off by shaking his head because he feels silly.

"I did that too," Blaine confesses grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "We'll get through this together just like we do with everything else. I will always be here to pull you back in or hold your hand whenever you need me."

Kurt starts crying all over again, but he quickly wipes away the tears before Blaine can even pull him in for a hug.

"Blaine I –" he pauses to take a calming breath, scared of the words he is going to say. "When we had our fight and I had to fly to Ohio, I considered moving out for a moment. I was still mad and I don't think I would have ever actually done because the second I thought about it further I wanted to vomit."

When Blaine doesn't immediately respond Kurt dares to look away from their still joined hands, both gripped onto the other like if either one let go they would float away. The look on Blaine's face causes Kurt's heart to shatter.

"Why did you consider it?" Blaine stutters out, his eyes expressing how worried he is.

"I thought maybe after meeting Justin you fell out of love with me. He is everything I'm not and you seemed to really like him. And I thought I needed time and space to think about us, and what was the right thing to do, and why we couldn't stop fighting." Kurt explained doing everything he could do to not cry anymore.

"I just like the attention he was giving me," Blaine repeated his words from before.

"I didn't mean to neglect you the way I had and I know I already apologized and explained my actions. I'm telling you this because I really love you and I can't believe you did all everything for me and you are so selfless and giving that even if I had moved out you still would have done everything you did." Kurt continued carefully wiping away Blaine's tears, not realizing he had his own falling down the end of his nose.

"Because I love you too, Kurt." Blaine said before taking his hand out of Kurt's to pull Kurt in for a kiss to further express his love, as if saying it was enough.

Kurt was amazing it still felt as new and as wonderful as it had the first time Blaine kissed.

When they pulled away Kurt took a couple breaths before speaking again, "I can't promise we will never fight again, but I can promise you that I will never leave you."

"I know you won't," Blaine replied, nodding like he had already known this.

Kurt smiles and cuddles into Blaine turning his attention back to the home video. He begins to drift off when he feels Blaine laugh. "What's so funny?" He asks thinking he missed something on the video.

"I'm just realizing you thought I could run away with someone like Justine when I have fat ass, that's going start to sag soon, and a dad gut," Blaine chuckled.

If it weren't too soon Kurt would have probably laughed too. "For your information I happen to like your ass and very tiny, almost unnoticeable dad gut."

"I know you do, but I also like reminds of that every now and then," Blaine responds, rubbing his hand along Kurt's arm pausing for a second before speaking again. "You know to make sure your eyesight hasn't gone yet or something," he jokes lightly.

"I will work on telling you all the things I love about you, including your amazing looks," Kurt begins with a smile, "I just need to be careful or else you head will get as big as your ass."


	6. Toddler Tantrums and Potty Training

Blaine lets out a disappointed sigh as Oliver screams and cries and kicks his way out of wearing underwear over his diaper. At this point it is just out of control and maybe it only seemed that way because Sophie was so easy to potty train. All it took was Blaine and Kurt taking her out to pick out a pack of princess panties for her and her favorite stuff animal and she was potty trained. She was always eager to grow up and please everyone, though she did have her own problems with eating.

When they started to potty train Oliver he had been petrified by the idea. They tried everything with him. They followed all the steps, first bringing it up as much as possible, buying the books, music, and videos to introduce their boy to the potty. They tried using little incentives as motivation, cookies, stickers, hot chocolate, popsicles, and trips to the zoo, even making a chart so they could track the times he used the potty together with happy face and star stickers. They went and bought him all the latest potty training toys and seats to try. Nothing worked and nothing helped to ease that fear he had when it came to using the potty instead of a diaper. It got to the point where they had to take him to the doctor because he was holding it for so long that he started to get stomach pains.

Blaine had only one option left before throwing in the towel and accepting that Oliver would need to be home schooled because he was not potty trained, he needed to call in reinforcements. The phone rang barely three times before there was a cheery hello on the other end.

"Carole, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He greeted politely asking for her time.

"Blaine you know you are never interrupting. I love hearing from you and Kurt and the kids." She scolded lightly.

"I'm afraid this isn't something you will necessary love hearing," he started wincing at the thought. "Oliver refuses to be potty trained and we've literally tried everything we could think of. He just has a fit and he even refuses to go at all if we force him into underwear."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. Finn was terrible at it, but it was more that he was lazy and less that he was scared. I know you've said you've tried everything but have you stopped calling him baby? I know he's your baby but maybe it's confusing to him to potty train to be a big boy and you and Kurt calling him baby." She explained cautiously, not wanting to offend Blaine.

"I hadn't even thought of that. You're right though we should definitely stop calling him and explain why we are not longer calling him that." Blaine responded with a new realization.

"The only other thing I can think of is distracting him with a story when he starts to act up" Carole offered. "The only thing I know is to not give in, but I would still keep him diapered at night for now at least until he gets more comfortable."

"I will definitely give it a try. At this point his tantrums just make me want to cry. I just don't understand why he is having difficulty growing up, first with being premature and then the colic." Blaine complained finally glad to have someone who understood the stress he was going through.

"Just stick with it Blaine. Oliver is strong like you and Kurt and soon it will be over and then you'll realize how fast he is growing up."

"Thank you Carole, and I promise as soon as Kurt gets a week off of work we will be down there to help you with any renovations you need." Blaine stated getting ready to end the conversation since he could hear he could hear Sophie squealing with joy that Papa was finally home. Blaine hung up the phone and let out a breath of relief that Kurt was home to help him with the kids. The older they got the more they realized they could gang up on Blaine when he was alone. It was exhausting.

Blaine made his way to the front door to greet Kurt, who was telling Sophie to set the table for the dinner he brought home. Blaine gave him a quick hug and kiss before taking the bag from his hand and asking how his day at work went.

"There is still no proper ending to show and Kathy just ended her affair with one of the actors so he couldn't get a scene right." Kurt let out annoyed huff of air before trying to give Blaine an encouraging smile and adding "it doesn't look like your day here was much better."

Blaine froze for a second before clearing his throat and asking "what makes you say that?"

"Well Ollie didn't come greet me at door, which usually means he's hiding from one of us or both of us and he would only be hiding for one reason these days." Kurt explained in a knowing tone.

Blaine's shoulders slumped with the reminder of the stress of trying to get their youngest potty trained. "I was trying to get him into underwear again but he fought his way out and ran and hid." Blaine explained, his voice giving away how tired he was.

"Please tell me he is hiding with a diaper on," Kurt winced thinking of the places he could be hiding and leaving a mess.

"He doesn't have accidents, we've let him walk around without a diaper or bottoms on and he just begs and cries for a diaper when he has to go." Blaine answered trying to keep an annoyed tone out of his voice, because honestly this whole thing was ridiculous and he's a little jealous of how Kurt doesn't have to deal with it as much.

"I'll go pull him out for dinner," Kurt said giving Blaine's hand a squeeze to show he was sorry that Blaine had to deal with it. Blaine smiled back before heading into the kitchen.

Blaine found that during her time spent out of sight Sophie decided to play waitress with her dolls instead of setting the table all the way.

"Alright, play time is over. Put your dolls away and wash up for dinner." Blaine commanded as he filled up their water glasses.

"Can I please play waitress tonight with you and Papa?" she begged excitedly with a huge grin.

"Dinner is not play time, darling" he gently reminded her as he took away the note pad and pen. "You and I can play tomorrow for snack or you can wait and do it with Papa Monday when he has off. Now go wash your hands."

She pouted as she grabbed her two dolls and dragged her feet when leaving the room.

As Blaine started putting the take out dishes on the table he heard a wail come from their son. Kurt carried a sniffling, now fully dressed, Oliver over to the table with Sophie closely trailing behind talking faster than anyone could actually understand. As he seated them at the table his phone rang, without a pause or glance at Blaine he picked it up and walked into the next room. Blaine could hear Kurt explaining they were sitting down for dinner before hanging up the phone and joining his family with a huge smile.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked carefully.

"That was work just going over some rehearsal changes." Kurt answered with a smile, not missing the suspicious look Blaine was giving him.

"You still have Monday with us right? You said we could go to the museum" Sophie asked barely able to stay in her seat.

"I'm sure Papa didn't forget about his promise to take you to the museum with just the two of you." Blaine answered as he cut Oliver's and Sophie's meat into tiny bite size portions.

"I didn't forget Sophie. The changes they called about were not needing me to come in tomorrow." Kurt said as he dished out some vegetables on Sophie's plate. He gave Blaine a warning glance before smiling at her again.

Blaine simply nodded and took a sip of water, to keep himself from mumbling something he would regret later.

After dinner Blaine did the dishes so Kurt could have his alone time with the kids. He also usually used this time to start winding them down for bed. It started with a game they would both be able to play and then he would give Oliver a bath and read him a bed time story and tuck him in for the night. Lately getting Oliver down for bed has been a little longer than normal with his refusal to use the potty. Tonight he was so stressed before dinner that Kurt would probably just skip potty training to prevent getting him reworked up before bed. While Oliver got his bedtime story Sophie would take her bath and get ready for Kurt to read her a bed time story.

Some nights Blaine would find Kurt asleep in bed with Sophie with the book he was reading to her slipping out of his hands. Those were the same nights that Blaine had to put Kurt to bed because he was too exhausted to function properly. It hurt a little that he didn't get his time with Kurt but that wasn't Kurt's fault so he would instead focus on how wonderful a father Kurt was and that despite how hard he works he still gives his two kids the energy and attention they deserve.

Blaine had just pulled out his and Kurt's secret stash of deserts to take when Kurt came gliding back into the kitchen.

"You must have worn them out today, they were both out before I could even finish the book or the chapter." Kurt stated grabbing two spoons for the drawer for them to share the tub of ice cream.

"We went to the gym today. I had a groupon for one of their mommy and me exercise classes." Blaine explained.

"They need to come up with a new title for those classes" Kurt huffed.

"Parent and me wouldn't even work and adult and child just doesn't sound appropriate. I wasn't the only dad, but I was the only parent with two kids. I'm surprised they even let me have both of them in there. It was mostly Ollie's age group." Blaine shrugged.

"Sophie has your charm that people cannot say no to." Kurt smirked.

They ate a few more bites before re-hiding the small carton of ice cream in the back of the freezer. It wasn't until they were both settled into bed that Kurt finally brought up what he really wanted to know about.

"What was that at dinner?" he finally asked.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was worried you were called in again and as much as I love being home with the kids it does wear me down a little. Oliver acted out so harshly today I broke down and called Carole for advice," Blaine answered honestly. "With both of them sometimes it's hard to give Oliver my full attention."

Kurt nodded in reply. Blaine knew Kurt was just worried about missing out on their kids growing up, especially with Oliver being potty trained. That was something else Blaine still needed to address with Kurt, but he needed to do it with caution if he didn't want this to become a fight. Kurt was very sensitive about these things.

"And I was thinking about why he may be struggling and I know he is your baby but we are asking him to be a big boy and give up diapers and bottles and pacifiers so calling him our baby may be confusing to him."

Kurt didn't say anything so Blaine just continued. "We should both explain to him that even though he is growing up and out of these things doesn't mean he won't be our baby."

Blaine looked carefully at Kurt. There were tears in his eyes. "Kurt?"

He sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. "What if it's because of me?" he whispered out in a shaky voice.

"What? No, that's not it." Blaine started to reassure but was cut off.

"I wasn't there when he gave up pacifiers and bottles. You always did it with him when Sophie was at school and I was at work. I missed those things and now he has to give up diapers without me here. I'm not around enough. I've been called in on my day off twice now," Kurt explained in a rush, sniffling a little at the end.

Blaine softly shushed him and pulled him close, gently stroking his shoulder with his thumb. He waited till Kurt settled in before even trying to speak.

"Kurt, you're stressed from working non-stop here and at the theater. I know you miss being home but this project will take your career to a whole new level. If this show is as much as a hit we both think it has potential to be that could mean awards and that means you could finally start screen writing and directing more like you thought about." He reminded and comforted. Kurt nodded thinking about what Blaine said. It was a while before Kurt spoke again. Blaine almost turned off the light thinking Kurt fell asleep.

"Do you miss preforming?" Kurt asked softly.

"Sometimes." Blaine answered honestly thinking about what it was he really missed about working. "I think maybe when the kids are older and out of the house more I want to try teaching music or composing."

Kurt smiled and hummed. "We always talked about becoming a writing and composing team for musicals."

"We also both know we don't work well together." Blaine reminded with a chuckle. "Remember when we were asked to help with Sophie's school play?"

"And now she won't go anywhere near a stage or try to sing."

"Who would have thought someone with your genes would stay away from the lime light?" Kurt laughed softly. "She's lucky she's extremely smart or she could be wasting a lot of talent."

"She's reading on a fourth grade level and she is doing a lot better in math." Blaine supplied not remembering if he told Kurt or not.

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement.

Blaine smiled and let Kurt fall asleep even though he still wanted to catch Kurt up on how well Sophie was doing with reading and that even though Oliver refuses to be potty trained he is showing a lot of progress in his gross motor skills that they were first concerned about.

The next morning Blaine started to stir when he felt a little hand tapping his face impatiently. He was just about to force himself awake when he heard Kurt whisper "Ollie, we're going to let Daddy sleep in today."

"I'm awake" Blaine mumbled into the pillow still not really awake.

"Go back to sleep, we'll go make breakfast." Kurt shushed softly.

The next time Blaine awoke it was around nine in morning rather than his usual six A.M. wake up call from Oliver, Sophie at least usually slept until seven thirty. Honestly he was surprised to see Kurt up before him. He liked to give Kurt his days off to sleep in since he was usually up helping Blaine with the two kids before he left for rehearsal. As he went into the kitchen he was greeted with coffee and a kiss from Kurt.

"Thank goodness you're up. I didn't know how much longer I could keep them from waking you up."

"You should have been the one to sleep in, Kurt" Blaine said softly feeling slightly spoiled.

"You always let me sleep in and take care of me on my days off. With this extra unexpected Sunday I have off I thought I could at least give you a day off." Kurt explained waving his hand as if it wasn't that big a deal. "Now I texted Sam but I don't think he's actually awake yet. I told him to pick you up around lunch and do something fun and relaxing."

"You're sending me out on a play date?" Blaine laughed.

"A playdate without the kids" Kurt hummed in response. "It's mostly for selfish reasons. I miss being here for these special little moments like Sophie getting another A and Oliver learning a new word."

"Kurt-," Blaine started wanted to comfort him but stopped when Kurt shook his head.

"They are really used to you doing everything and it's not even eleven and I've already messed up Sophie's braid and Oliver's breakfast. How am I supposed to know that the green sippy cup is for snack and not breakfast?" He rambled.

"Okay, today you get to stay home with them and I'll go out with Sam." Blaine reassured softly as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

Blaine backed off as much as he could this morning with the kids. It wasn't easy, especially when he overheard them crying about that "it's not how Daddy does it." He felt a little bad for Kurt having to hear that, but he stayed strong and just let Kurt handle it.

As he finished with bow tie he heard Oliver shriek. He let out huff, Kurt was attempting to potty train Oliver and it certainly wasn't an easy task. He just hoped that Oliver didn't actually start biting Kurt like he had Blaine the other day. It wasn't long before the screams had settled and Blaine wondered if Oliver escaped from Kurt or if Kurt just gave in. As he made his way to the bathroom he heard his soft sniffles and Kurt's calm words.

"Once upon a time there were two kings and a princess. They were very happy in their kingdom, but something was missing-" Kurt began in a calming gentle voice.

"A prince?" Oliver sniffled out still not fully calmed down from his tantrum.

"A prince," Kurt confirmed. "The kings knew it wouldn't be easy to find a prince because they couldn't have any prince. They knew they needed to find their prince that belonged to them. So they searched far and long. It seemed liked they would never find their prince. But then a young enchantress came to visit their kingdom and after she spoke to the two kings she granted them their wish of finding their prince. The task was not easy and when they finally found their prince he was sick, but with the love from the kings and the princess he was soon better…"

Blaine was almost teary eyed over the story but he still couldn't get over the fact that Kurt didn't even need to hold Oliver down to get him onto the toilet. It was much longer until he heard the toilet flush and Oliver teaching Kurt the song Blaine came up with to wash his hands.

Blaine snuck away from the bathroom and headed towards living room where he left his phone to charge. Not long after he heard Oliver yelling for him and sprinting towards him. Blaine scooped him up and shushed he excited yelling, reminding him to use his indoor voice and to slow down so he could understand him. Oliver took a quick breath before exclaiming that he "did it!". Blaine smiled widely giving him a tight hug not short on words of praise for their young prince.

It took another two weeks and plenty more stories but Oliver was over his fear of the potty and no longer needed diapers.


End file.
